Hope and Calamity
by josephthewriter
Summary: Dark Pit wants to get back at Pandora, and finally manages to take control. But what will come of hateful actions? Can spite become love? WARNING: This is a dark, sexual story. Mostly smut. Think sour patch kids... the begining will be sour. as the chapters go on, it'll be sweet, and eventually it'll be gone.


Their eyes were locked. "I'm disgusting... you- you don't want to do this.." Pandora whispered.

Her long blue hair now messed, and framing her flawless features. The goddess blinked slowly, her soft gaze meeting the stern, focused glare belonging to Dark Pit.

"I don't care." He breathed.

"But I kill, and I am cruel, and... I could just be manipulating you!" Pandora maintained composure, but knew very well that he could kill her easily.

Dark Pit was above her, holding the goddess of calamity down. She gulped nervously, and her plump pink lips parted.

"And I hate you for that." He grimaced. "Yet... here we are."

The beautiful girl blushed slightly as the reality was starting to set in.

"You... You wouldn't- You can't be..." The goddess looked up at the angel holding her down.

Tears began to form in her eyes as Dark Pit tore apart what little clothing covered her.

"Please-" she choked in fear.

Their hearts pounded as Dark Pit crushed her lips with his. His tongue forced it's way in, violating her was getting revenge for what it had felt like. What it felt like when he realized Pandora was hiding within his own body, watching everything he did for 3 years. Dark Pit felt violated, and he was determined to punish her.

"Don't do this..." she begged, her chest heaving as he took a break to breathe.

"You deserve this. I'm not letting you off the hook." He growled, and slipped his index and middle finger into her sacred entrance.

"No! That isn't for you..." She sobbed. "That's for a man who loves me!"

"Like any man would love you..." Dark Pit scoffed.

Pandora closed her eyes tightly, and cried. He had broken her spirit with that statement. She gave up trying to resist him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Dark Pit spread the goddess' legs and pulled his own clothes. Adjusting them, he allowed there to be nothing between them.

Dark Pit grabbed her chin, getting Pandora's attention, "Look at me." He ordered.

Her eyes peeled open, and their eyes locked again. With tears in the girl's eyes, she resigned herself to fate. With no grace, and no forgivness, without a hint of mercy, the calm and collected Dark Pit thrust inside of her. Pandora's tightness surprised him. It felt as though she had never made love before.

Dark Pit took great pleasure in raping the weakened Pandora. His hips rolled violently, but rhythmically, immersing himself in her. His tongue found it's favorite places to taste her. From her jaw to her breasts, he left numerous trails of affectionate touches. His saliva was his paint, and his tongue, the brush. Using those tools, Dark Pit turned Pandora's face and torso into a sticky mess.

She had lost all will to fight, and had given up. His large erection stretched her insides, and pounded against her womb. Continuing to violate the goddess' tense body, Dark Pit noticed her break eye contact. The angel entertwined his fingers in her hair, and wrenched her back to facing him.

"You are mine." Dark Pit declared as he claimed her symbolically.

His body convulsed and his eretion throbbed. Inside Pandora, the young man's seed was planted. As he filled her with warm, sticky fluid, Dark Pit smiled. He was pleased by his work. The once talkative goddess had no words to speak. She simply looked up at the boy who claimed her by force, and sighed. Within her, his semen was churning, and the gears of fate turning. Pandora would soon have to bear his child.

The two violated, hateful souls glared at each other for a while.

"I deserved that." Pandora sighed. "You are right. I am sorry."

Dark Pit felt a pang of remorse in his stomach and his lips found hers. "I am sorry, too..." He responded.

"Don't apologize, I deserve such punishment frequently." Pandora looked down.

He simply watched her and listened. Dark Pit's hips started moving again, eliciting a soft, unexpected moan from Pandora. As if the first time wasn't enough, Dark Pit ensured Pandora's impregnation by cumming more in significant eyes met hers again as they quietly shared yet another experience.

"I suppose you aren't all bad." He breathed.

Pandora shook her head, "I'm disgusting... why did you do this?"

Dark Pit kissed her lightly, and held her limp form in his warm, slightly muscular arms..

"I don't like you... but I still want you." He explained.

"You just gave me hope..." The goddess sighed.

The angel snuggled against his recent prey, and the lovers found some common ground. Pandora closed her eyes, giving in entirely. Dark Pit's member remained inside his plaything as they promptly fell asleep...


End file.
